Your point is?
by luvinemmettcullen
Summary: It's a very happy Troypay story. It's about how Ryan is trying to break Troy and Sharpay up but Sharpay won't give up. Ryan is the older twin and he doesn't want them going out.
1. Waz up dawg!

**Disclaimer- I only own their actions and the plot but I DO NOT OWN HSM. Even though I wish I could. Shoot if I did Troy will have nothing to do with the "freaky math girl" Gabriella. Ok maybe friends but not close friends. Wow this disclaimer is long.**

Summery-This story is a happy story with a happy beginning and a happy end. I felt like doing something happy for once.

Your point is?…

_Chapter 1- wasup dawg. _

"Ugh. Hello!" Asked a sleepy Troy.

"Hey Troy. Whatcha doin'?" Questioned Sharpay who was wide-awake.

"What they hell?! Sharpay, it's 3 in the morning."

"Sooo. I got bored. What do you wanna do?"

"What?! I wanna go back to sleep."

"Oh, you're no fun." Sharpay said as she pouted.

"What are you doing up so early anyways?"

"I dunno. I woke up and now I can't go back to sleep."

"Ugh. I'll talk to you in a couple of hours okay? Bye."

"Meany! Bye."

The next day Sharpay walked over to Troy' locker.

"Wasup dawg." Said Sharpay as she arrived at Troy's locker.

"Hey babe." Then Troy gave her a kiss "Did you finally get some sleep last night?"

"yeah."

"Good 'cause when you're tired, you're crazier than you already are." Troy then closed his locker door and then he and Sharpay walked to class. Once they got to their seats Ryan walked over.

"Why exactly do you go out with my sister? I heard her talking to you this morning ya know?" Ryan asked.

"Well let's see, she's hot, nice, hot, oh and did I mention she was hot?" Answered Troy with a smirk on his face.

Just then Ryan shoved Troy and surprisingly he almost fell out of his seat.

"What the hell?!" Shouted Troy.

"You do NOT talk about my sister that way, especially when I'm around!." Shouted Ryan.

"Well then!" Troy then added while dusting off his jacket "It's Sharpay's choice of what she wants to be called not yours dude."

"I am older therefore I say what goes." Stated Ryan as he strutted to his seat. While he walked over to his seat he added "You're dead to me Bolton… DEAD!" Just then Mrs. Darbus walked in as the late bell rang.

A/N: Sharpay was listening to her I-pod while all this ways occurring. She put it away when Darbus entered the class.

"Who is dead to you Mr. Evans?" Mrs. Darbus asked as she swept into the room.

"Um, nobody Mrs. Darbus." Ryan replied with his head down.

"So why ,then, did you I hear you shout, quote/unquote- 'You're dead to me'?"

"Uhhhhhhhh, My…bird, yeah that's right, my bird died." Ryan stammered.

"Well, I'm sorry." Mrs. Darbus said without emotion.

"You had a bird?" Butted in Sharpay.

"Well Ms. Evans, considering you are his sister, shouldn't you know these type of things?" Questioned Mrs. Darbus.

"Shut up Sharpay." Whispered Ryan.

"Why should I!…"

"Excuse me but do I want more participants in detention today, Hmm?" Mrs. Darbus said as she indicated the two bickering twins.

"No." They both answered in a monotone voice.

"Good. Well as you all know," Started Darbus changing the subject "The spring musicale is but a few months away. The sign-up sheet as you know is in the main hall."

At lunch, Troy and Sharpay went to the hang out spot at the top of the school. Troy's favorite spot.

A/N: I can't figure out what that dang thing is called and it's frustrating me!

"Today's a nice day isn't it?" Asked Troy as he looked at the view.

"Yeah, it is. Hey, sorry about last night…or this morning I should say. I just got like super mad board, lying there in the dark, staring at the ceiling." Added Sharpay.

"No biggie. I didn't care much."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't"

"Ya huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Ya huh!"

"Nuh…" Just then Sharpay threw herself at Troy, almost knocking him over, and giving him a kiss to shut up.

Troy drove Sharpay home but whinded up staying longer. Ryan wasn't too happy about that. He stayed in his room but what made things worse for him is that he could hear Troy and Sharpay giggling (mostly Sharpay) most of the time. Then he finally got fed up with it and stormed into her room.

"Alright, that's enough!…" He looked at the two lovebirds criss-crossed with each other. _They were playing Twister?!_ Ryan thought to himself.

"Hey Ry-Ry. Wanna join?" Asked Sharpay in a sweet but playful voice after her and Troy toppled over.

"_Ry-Ry_," he repeated "You haven't called me that in years…wait! Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"Ready?" Whispered Troy to Sharpay.

"Ready!" she whispered back.

"Go!" They both said as they jumped up.

In a blink of an eye they tried to tackle Ryan but before he fell they stumbled near the stairs and then…

_Flop!_

They all went tumbling down the stairs. Troy and Sharpay went headfirst, Ryan managed to twist around but not all the way. He started going down on his side. They looked like a giant human ball rolling down the stairs.

_Kabloom!_

They all landed with a thump. Ryan started to cry, Sharpay started to laugh hysterically, and Troy was trying to gather what just happened.

"What's so funny?" Whined Ryan.

Through her giggles, Sharpay managed to spit out "Well… imagine walking through…the doors… and… seeing… us!" Sharpay couldn't stop her laughter but she managed to finish "rolling down the stairs like a ball!" Just then Troy started to laugh because he pictured it too.

TBC

-in announcer voice- Now for the injury report:

Ryan Evans- sprained ankle

Sharpay Evans- Head injury ( might have been caused at birth)

Troy Bolton- broken left ring finger.

Well how do ya like the first chappy? The rest of the story is going to just get funnier and funnier –I hope- I'm a very random person so the call from Sharpay was for no reason, what so ever.

I decided to tell you what happened to them after _The great fall!!!!_ Wasn't that nice of me.

Well pleeze R&R.

Much thankies


	2. Only Sharpay!

**A/N: In the first chapter what I meant when I said I couldn't figure out what that thing was called is that I know it has a specific name but I couldn't remember it.**

**Disclaimer-**_** see chapter 1**_

Summery-This story is a happy story with a happy beginning and a happy end. I felt like doing something happy for once.

Your point is?…

Chapter 2- Only Sharpay… 

"Why would you even _think_ about pushing him down the stairs?" Questioned Mr. Evans.

"I _wasn't_ thinking about pushing him down the stairs, _that_ happened unintentionally." Answered Sharpay.

Ken, their father, arrived home a few minutes after the three teens had there "great fall". He had no choice but to bring them to the E.R.

Ryan had to get an ankle brace and crutches, Troy had to get a finger cast for –obviously- his finger, and Sharpay got her head wrapped up in bandages for minor cuts and for everybody else's health. Her father thought she was crazy enough and didn't need anything else causing her to get crazier.

Once they dropped Troy off and their mother arrived home. And that's when this discussion started.

"Your brother has to hop on one leg for about a month because you decided you wanted to have this "great fall"". Added in their mother Jillian. At that Sharpay couldn't help but start to laugh for two reasons: one- she pictured Ryan hopping around like a rabbit with a broken foot and two- she remembered the nursery rhyme, _Ring Around the Rosie_

Ring around the Rosie, a pocket full of posies 

_Ashes, Ashes we all fall down_

Yup, they certainly did "all fall down".

"Sharpay, what is so funny?" Said Mrs. Evans. This brought Sharpay to snap out of _her_ world.

"Oh nothing." She answered with a smirk.

The next day the three of them, Sharpay, Ryan, and Troy, arrived at school early so they could get to class without anybody knocking into them and causing more damage.

**A/N: a lot more damage with Sharpay considering her brain is waaaaaay damaged. Don't worry I'm a super Troypay/Zashley fan.**

"Damnit Sharpay" Whined Ryan after he accidentally hit his ankle with one of his crutches "If it weren't for you and your stupid little boyfriend, none of this would have happened."

Just then Sharpay grabbed one of Ryan's crutches and threw it half way across the hall causing him to crash to the floor.

"Oooowwww!"

"And for your information" started Sharpay as she looked down at him "Troy is taller then you." With that she walked away leaving Ryan sprawled out on the floor.

Throughout the day, Sharpay continuously took and threw Ryan's crutches causing him to fall over and over again.

At the end of the day Ryan went home feeling worse then he did when he arrived at school. Troy once again drove Sharpay home and whinded up staying there for a couple of hours. But today was different, it wasn't just stay, talk, make out, and play games, Ryan was in the picture.

When Ryan saw Sharpay leave her room to the bathroom, he ran into her room and attempted to "kid nap" Troy but considering he's much stronger then him, Ryan gave up.

Troy had Ryan in a headlock "Okay, okay I give." Chocked Ryan.

"Why the hell did you try to kidnap me then?" Troy added as he tightened his grip.

"I…can't tell you…if you're killing me." He said gasping for air.

With that Troy loosened his grip. Ryan managed to escape and ran towards the door.

"I… want you to… stop seeing… my sister." Ryan said trying to regain his breath.

"And why would I do that?" Troy asked.

"'Cause, I don't like you."

"It's who Sharpay likes, not you."

"I don't care who she likes, I'm older therefore…"

"Oh boy not the speech again." Troy whispered under his breath. And then mouthing the words as Ryan continued.

"I say what goes." Concluded Ryan.

"I don't think so." Assured Troy.

"Fine if you won't reason with me I'll just watch your _every_ move," He added as an after thought "when you come here of coarse 'cause I'm not some type of super stalker or something."

Troy had a "yeah right" expression on his face after listening to Ryan's last comment.

Just then both boys turned their heads towards the doorway. **A/N:** **Ryan moved off to the side as he was talking to Troy, so he wasn't by the door anymore.**

They were interrupted by the well-known sound of a hysterically laughing Sharpay.

"What up with you?" Ryan asked Sharpay as she finally walked up to the door.

After she calmed down she answered "Okay, so I was sitting on the toilet and I was thinking, 'What if the toilet just fell through the floor out of no where?' You guys would run downstairs to see what the commotion was but then you would realize that the toilet fell through the floor and I was still on it. It fell cause this house isn't what you would call new." She added as an after thought.

Troy and Ryan looked at each other and then back to Sharpay like she was crazy. Which she is.

"Sharpay?" Started Ryan in a concerned and serious voice "Are you on crack or something?" Troy couldn't help but laugh. "No, I'm serious!" And he was, indeed, serious.

"No, you dumbass." Answered Sharpay as she smacked Ryan on the back of the head and then heading towards her bed. "I just happen to be a person who lives on the positive side of things." With that she plopped herself on the bed next to Troy.

Troy, dumb-founded, asked "If you live on the positive side of things why did you picture the toilet falling through the floor?"

"Yeah why did you?" Added Ryan.

" 'Cause, I like thinking of funny, random things." Answered Sharpay as she rolled backwards to the other end of her bed and then rolling back to where she started. With that Ryan walked towards the door but stopped mid-way and pointed at his eyes with two fingers and then at Troy. Then he walked out shaking his head and whispering "Only Sharpay."

TBC 

**Sorry for making this chappy short but I thought this would be a good part to stop at.**

**The "Only Sharpay" line, I actually got from my cousin –Marri-. She's always saying "Only Lauren" so that's why I put that in this chappy 'cause only Sharpay could think of these things.**

**My version of Sharpay is like me- Random and crazy. That's why she's the way she is.**


	3. More and more trouble

**A/N: In the first chapter what I meant when I said I couldn't figure out what that thing was called is that I know it has a specific name but I couldn't remember it.**

**Disclaimer-**_** see chapter 1**_

Summery-This story is a happy story with a happy beginning and a happy end. I felt like doing something happy for once.

Your point is?…

Chapter 3-bickering twins 

"I 'oughta kill you for _trying_, and not succeeding might I add, to "kidnap" Troy"

"Oh come on! He attempted to kill me."

"So, you started it."

"Ugh why'd he even have to tell you?" Mumbled Ryan under his breath. The Evans twins were bickering back and forth throughout the ride to school about what Ryan attempted to do to Troy.

Considering Ryan and Troy were still injured, and in cast, they arrive at school early. Since Ryan and Sharpay have to share a car, Sharpay gets to school early too.

After Troy got his books from his locker he met up with the Evans twins. He shot a dirty look at Ryan and kissed Sharpay.

"Hey babe. You still thinking about the toilet falling through the floor?" Asked Troy as he smirked.

"Actually now that you mentioned it, yes." Troy just smiled and chuckled.

"Okay, who the _hell_ thinks about falling through the floor while still on the toilet?!" Shouted Ryan.

"I do, la-duh!" Replied Sharpay.

As the three teens made their way to class, Sharpay stole and threw Ryan's crutches. Leaving him on the floor, Sharpay and Troy sprinted to class.

A few minutes after the first bell, Ryan finally arrived at class.

"How…dare…you…leave me…to die…on the floor!" Gasped an out of breath Ryan.

After he got back up, kids started pouring into the school causing Ryan to lose his balance and fall again. Thanks to Kelsi, she helped him up and he rushed to class.

"If you were dead, you wouldn't be here, now would you?" Exclaimed Sharpay, slightly sarcastically.

"Ya know what? Don't get smart with me missy!"

"I never got dumb with you!" Shouted Sharpay.

(A/N: I came up with that come-back a long time ago, and I like it a lot so I just had to use it.)

In the back round, Ryan could hear Troy ohhh-ing.

"Shut up Bolton!" Screamed Ryan.

"Don't tell him to shut up, you shut up!" Added Sharpay.

"Don't give me a bad attitude girly!"

"How bad? Like your face?"

"Ugh you are so…so…so, naïve!" At that Ryan sat down in his seat and pouted as students finally rushed in to class.

Sharpay took a seat next to Troy but Troy was sitting a seat away from Ryan. Since the other seat was already taken, she had to sit in between her boyfriend and stupid twin.

"Ugly." Whispered Sharpay to Ryan.

"Stupid" Now Ryan played along to his stupid twin's game.

"Moron"

"Jackass"

"Piece of shit"

At that Ryan gasped loudly and continued "Retard" This time they were facing each other.

"Butt licker"

"Cootie queen"

"Shit for brains"

"Bitchy con carne"

"What?!" Sharpay was questioning what he just said considering it made no sense and the fact that that particular word, "Bitch", made her madder then a cat with it's head caught in something. No one calls Sharpay Evans a bitch.

"You heard me!"

"You son of a…" Just then Sharpay flung herself at Ryan causing both of them to go crashing to the floor. Sharpay kicked and punched at Ryan. Troy took joy from this but eventually he pulled the little blonde off of her twin.

"Again with the fighting I see. Sharpay and Ryan, to the office now." Ms. Darbus walked into the classroom just as Troy was pulling Sharpay off of Ryan. "Oh and you too, Mr. Bolton." Troy sighed as he walked towards the door following the Evans twins who were closer to it.

Once the three teens arrived at the office, they were immediately sent to Mr. Matsui's office.

"Sharpay, Ryan, _and_ Troy. My three best students? How could this be?" Cooed the principle as the tree took a seat. "Anybody want to explain? No, well lets start with Sharpay. Sharpay, start us off, what happened?"

"Well, Ryan walked into the classroom and just started yelling at me." At that Sharpay started to act-cry, putting a dramatic effect to the scene.

"Uh huh. Well Ryan, what do you have to say?"

"That is Sooo not how it happened. First of all she stole one of my crutched and threw it then we got into a argument in the classroom then she attacked me!" When he finally finished he took in a deep breath.

"Uh_ huh_. Well, Troy?"

"Um…well…Uhhhh…I…Uhhhh" Troy nervously looked back and forth from Sharpay to Ryan then to Mr. Matsui.

"Well?" they all (except Troy) said waiting for his answer.

Troy took a deep breath and continued "Well if you really want to know, Ryan's telling the truth but I hit Ryan and Sharpay jumped on him out of no where." Troy lied making the story better for both of the twins. For Ryan, because if he told someone that a little blonde girl beat him up he would be the laughing stalk of the school and for Sharpay, if she did all the work, she'd be in a lot more trouble.

"Well I hope you three know that's five day's suspension for all of you?"

All three answers simultaneously and solemnly "Yeah."

"Good well get your things and met me back here so we can inform your parents about this."

As Ryan, Sharpay, and Troy walked to their lockers they thought about what just happened.

"It's all your fault doofus." Exclaimed Sharpay towards Ryan.

"How the hell is it my fault?! You're the one who made me fall and then you attacked me."

"You called me a fucking bitch Ryan! Why the hell wouldn't I attack you?!"

"Yeah dude. And what is a bitchy con carne anyways?" Added Troy

"You guys are losers." At that Ryan crutched (my new word) faster to his locker to get away from them.

"Hey I know lets pants him!" Said Sharpay looking at Troy with excitement in her eyes.

"I dunno. What if we get in more trouble?"

"So what. It'll be fun. We pants him, he tries to pull them back up, he falls, we laugh, it'll be great."

"You can do it. I'm stayin' out of this." Sharpay ran up behind Ryan and pantsed him causing him to do exactly how Sharpay visioned it. Troy couldn't help but laugh.

TBC 

**Okay so there is the third chappy.**

**I'm very tired, it friggin twelve' o'clock. I know that early but I've been busy all day so…**

**Hope you like this chappy.**

**Pleeze R&R**

**Much thankies. Oh and that bitchy con carne thing just came to me one day in class and I thought it was funny so I put it in the story!**


	4. The beginning of the ingenius plan

**Disclaimer-**_** see chapter 1**_

Summery-This story is a happy story with a happy beginning and a happy end. I felt like doing something happy for once.

Your point is?…

Previously…

"_I dunno. What if we get in more trouble?"_

"_So what. It'll be fun. We pants him, he tries to pull them back up, he falls, we laugh, it'll be great."_

"_You can do it. I'm stayin' out of this." Sharpay ran up behind Ryan and pantsed him causing him to do exactly how Sharpay visioned it. Troy couldn't help but laugh._

* * *

As the Evans twins rode home, Sharpay continuously slapped and punched Ryan in the head and the arm.

"Sharpay quit it." Ryan said as he tried to grab her hands to make her stop.

"Why?"

"Oh no don't start that."

"Why?"

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"Why."

"Ugh! How did it put up with you for seventeen straight years." Ryan said to himself. Just then his phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"_Ryan! When I get home you and your sister are in big trouble!"_ Shouted Mrs. Evans from the other line. Ryan could hear Sharpay still "Why-ing" in the back round.

"Mom it wasn't my fault. Sharpay started it. She…"

"_That's enough. I'll speak to you when I get home."_ With that she hung up.

* * *

Once they arrived home Sharpay stopped but then started to do something else.

"I want ice cream." Whined Sharpay like a little kid.

"What is _wrong _with you? You're worse than a three year old kid." Scoffed Ryan.

"I. Want. Ice cream!" Sharpay said as she exaggerated each word and crossing her arms across her chest.

"No! I'm not getting you some damn ice cream."

"I want ice cream! I want ice cream! I want ice cream!"

"That's enough! I've had it with your nonsense." Just then Sharpay started to cry and kick her feet, drawing attention to the neighbors. Ryan repeatedly banged his head on the steering wheel.

After ten minutes of hearing Sharpay scream, Ryan finally got frustrated and got her her ice cream.

"I want that one." Whined Sharpay as the clerk stared at her trying to wonder why she was acting like she was two years old.

"Ugh. Which one Sharpay?" Ryan was getting really frustrated.

"That one." Sharpay wasn't looking at the ice cream, which made it harder to know which one she wanted.

"Sharpay, you have to come here and show me which on you want."

"I don't want to."

"Um excuse me," added the clerk "It's almost closing time. This store closes early so can you…um, hurry up?"

"Sorry she's always like this. She's not mentally challenged although I question that sometimes."

"I heard that. I want strawberry."

"Thank you. Um I'll have one strawberry, medium on a cone and a chocolate, medium with sprinkles in a cup please."

"That's all?"

"Yes, thanks."

* * *

Once they got home, Sharpay conversed with their maid, Casey.

"Hey Casey, do you know Spanish?" Asked Sharpay as she finished her ice cream.

"Only a little." Replied a soft voice.

"Good. What's con carne mean?"

"Um, I believe it means with meat."

"Oh _hell_ no!" Just then Sharpay shot out of her seat and ran to the theatre room where Ryan had been since they got home. She grabbed him right out of his seat and started to beat him to a pulp. "Do I look fat to you?!"

"Huh? No, no…" She smacked him. "No…y-you' re the prettiest girl ever."

"EW! Only Troy gets to say that."

"Whatever, just get off of me." With that Sharpay got up, picked her brother up and said with a smile

"Enjoy your movie." And walked out, leaving Ryan confused out of his mind.

"When their mother finally got home she immediately wanted to talk to Ryan and Sharpay, she didn't even take her coat off yet.

"How could you to possibly get suspended? You two are perfect." Sighed Mrs. Evans as she took a seat.

"_Perfect_?! You must be nuts! Sharpay is dumber then a tipsy monkey." Shouted Ryan. Sharpay punched him in his…well… private area causing him to fall…quick!

"I don't think of myself as "_Perfect_" mother. Weird is the way of the future." Exclaimed Sharpay proudly.

"Yes, well this "future" of yours is going to change quickly or else there will be consequences."

"Flargly McHamberger chicken flatulence."

"Sharpay_ what. The hell_ does that mean?"

"If you don't speak my lango that's your prob. Kay? Well, catch you on the flip side, chap lip."

"You're not going anywhere until we settle this. Now pick your brother up."

Sharpay stared down at where Ryan was still lying in pain. She kicked him and said "Doofus, get yer ass up foo."

"Sharpay! We do not say words like that and we don't talk ghetto." Added her mother.

"Yo dawg, lissin, you might not say it but I do aight moms. We cool. Good cause das wat up. Shiznit."

"Do you want to get into…"

"Bi-otch!" Screamed Sharpay, interrupting her mom. Ryan couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

"That's it, your punishment is to clean the _whole_ house. Both of you, Starting now." The Evans twins dashed off to clean the house before they got in more trouble.

About two hours later they were finished. They both dragged themselves into the living room and plopped on the couch.

"Ugh I think all that cleaning spray got to my head." Sighed Sharpay

"Oh great, something else that'll make you higher then you already are." Added Ryan.

"Shut up. Your lucky I have not strength to kill you."

"Whatev."

* * *

The next morning Sharpay woke up only to find that she fell asleep on her brother's lap, using his legs as a pillow.

"Ah, Shit!" She screamed waking Ryan only to find drool sopping through his favorite pants.

"What the hell man!"

"Ugh" Sharpay scoffed "Why did you let me fall asleep like that. Now I gotta go take a friggin shower." Sharpay pulled herself off of the couch and headed towards the bathroom.

"Troy get your ass sown here and help me clean up!" Yelled Couch Bolton.

"Ugh." Since he got in trouble big time with his dad, he had to help clean all the basketballs for gym.

Troy threw on a old plain blue shirt on and some gym shorts.

"Why do I have to do this? I'm not even gonna be in gym today of for the next four days." Cooed Troy.

"Cause, ya did a stupid and foolish thing and now you're going to pay for it super duper time." Replied Coach Bolton.

"Ugh." For the next forty minutes Troy had to wash and polish all the basketballs.

"Ahh, nice and refreshed." Sharpay said as she finished drying her ear.

"Yeah but not my pants." Cried Ryan as he walked by her room.

"You're just jealous 'cause I got my own bathroom."

After Sharpay got dressed she snuck out of the house and when to Troy's.

* * *

"Why do that?" Sharpay said as she walked over to the back of his house. When she pulled her car into his driveway she saw him sitting on his bench that came with his full sized basketball court.

"Why talk weird?" Troy answered in a seductive tone and then planted a kiss on Sharpay's lips.

"Hmm 'cause it's fun." She said pulling away from him. "So, whatcha been up to so far today?"

"Cleaning balls." Sharpay started to laugh hysterically.

"No…ugh…not that way?" Troy said getting aggravated at the way he said that. He hated when Sharpay mislead things.

"Ok…I'm done. You should think before you speak around me Bolton. You should've learned that by now."

"Wow!"

"Wow what?"

"You haven't called me Bolton in a _long_ time."

"So now you're calling me old?" Sharpay said as if she was trying to get where Troy was going. (Even though she already did)

"What?! No, no. Not at all."

"Good. Well I'm hungry. Whatcha got to eat around here?"

"I dunno…Food."

"Hey, that's my line."

Troy cooked some waffles and sausage for him and Sharpay. Sharpay loved waffles.

* * *

Back at the Evans house Ryan was cooking up something as well, but it wasn't food.

"Ha-ha, when Sharpay gets back I'm sure she'll have_ Bolton_ with her. Hm hm when they walk through her bedroom door **Boom!** Bolton will be known as _Bolton: the new Spiderman_. Or spider idiot at that." Ryan scoffed.

"Ryan, are you talking to your imaginary friend again?"

"No Casey! You know I'm over that." Then He whispered to himself "No, no it's okay. I still believe in you."

* * *

**TBC**

**Well that was weird. I put random moments in here just for some laughs. **

**tell me what you think of -in th anouncer guy voice- _the forth chapter_**

**Pleeze R&R**

**much thankies**


	5. The ingenius plan:ruined and may more

A/N: most of the time (throughout this chapter) Ryan is talking like on of those evil bad guys from cartoons and what not with

**A/N: most of the time (throughout this chapter) Ryan is talking like on of those evil bad guys from cartoons and what not with a little Stewie from family guy as well.**

**Disclaimer-**_** see chapter 1**_

Summery-This story is a happy story with a happy beginning and a happy end. I felt like doing something happy for once.

Your point is?…

Chapter 5- the in-genius plan…and many more.

_**Previously…**_

"_Ha-ha, when Sharpay gets back I'm sure she'll have Bolton with her. Hm hm when they walk through her bedroom door __**Boom!**__ Bolton will be known as Bolton: the new Spiderman. Or spider idiot at that." Ryan scoffed. _

"_Ryan, are you talking to your imaginary friend again?"_

"_No Casey! You know I'm over that." Then He whispered to himself "No, no it's okay. I still believe in you."_

Ryan waited about four hours until Sharpay finally got home. He watched her get out of the car slowly followed by…

"Yes!" Shouted Ryan once her saw Troy get out of the car. He quickly ran into his room and pretended to watch T.V. He waited a half an hour more._ Where could they be?_ Ryan quickly ran to a window that looked out on the backyard only to find his sister and her boyfriend playing water tag. _All this time they've been chasing each other around with the damn hose?! _

"Damn! My plan is going to be ruined if they don't get in here now. Hmm, think, thinks…A ha! I'll just call them inside!" Ryan, once again, said to himself.

"Ryan, you've got to stop talking to yourself." Casey called out from here room that the Evans supplied her with.

"Quiet you! I am an evil genius and soon my plan shall be in full effect! Muhahaha!"

"Whatever crazy." Answered Casey flatly.

Ryan opened the window and shouted to Troy and Sharpay. "Hey! Hey you imbeciles… I mean darling sister of mine and darling boyfriend of my sister come inside. I have a surprise for you too in _your_ room." Ryan said pointing to Sharpay.

"What is it?" Questioned Sharpay.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Now would it?" Added Ryan sweetly but sourly inside.

They did as he said. Sharpay walked in the backdoor not even caring about the puddles she's leaving as she walked through the house. Troy, on the other hand, Took off his shirt and pants and grabbed a towel to dry off as he walked to Sharpay's room.

Sharpay stopped Troy before he walked straight into Ryan's little Trap.

"Look down." Whispered Sharpay. Troy looked down. He saw a rope lied out in a circle waiting for someone to step in so it could…Troy looked up. So it could hang them upside down.

"Hey, I've got an idea. How about you pretend to fall for the trap." Sharpay said while entering her room and walking over the rope followed by Troy.

"Good Idea. Because Ryan would, and then he…yes" Troy said, clearly not making sense

"Okay ready? 1…2…3!" On the sound three, Troy let out a semi-manly yell causing Ryan to come rushing into Sharpay's room but actually running straight into his own Trap. Troy and Sharpay uncontrollably started to laugh.

"Hey! Fools, let me down from here at once!" Yelled Ryan.

"Why do you keep talking like that?" Sharpay asked Ryan.

"Because, I am an evil genius. Muhahaha!" Just then, Sharpay threw a shoe at Ryan's head. "Ow! What the hell."

"See, I told you I could make him talk like a normal person again." Sharpay whispered to Troy.

"No you didn't." Replied Troy.

"Yeah well whatever. Lets go finish our game of water tag."

"Cool, I'm down." And with that Troy and Sharpay went back outside to finish their game.

A few minutes later Casey walked by Sharpay's room to go to the bathroom but stopped and stared at Ryan. "Uh, What are you doing?"

"You know just, _hanging around_. Hehe" Replied Ryan.

"Ok." With that she went on her way.

* * *

The next day Sharpay was forced to hand out with her father and Ryan. As they drove in the car, Sharpay pouted and crossed her arms.

"C'mon honey. Can you at least look like you're having fun?" Pleaded Mr. Evans.

"The only fun she has is with Troy." Ryan added.

"Shut up! God you always tell my business." Sharpay shouted while giving Ryan that ice queen look. "You're just jealous 'cause you don't have a girlfriend."

"Shut up." Ryan replied quietly.

"Sharpay, what is Ryan talking about?" Mr. Evans asked sternly.

"Ohh! So I'm _not_ the only one who doesn't speak geek."

"Sharpay."

"What! We don't do anything. Gosh!" Then she whispered to herself "Not that you know of."

"What was that?" Mr. Evans said indicating Sharpay's mumble.

"I said not that I know of." Sharpay stated calmly.

"Liar." For the rest of the day Ryan mumbled to himself about another plan, Sharpay was bored out of her mind and their father was trying to make them happy.

"Dad, give up. The only thing that'll make me happy is killing Troy."

"Huh?" Sharpay and Mr. Evans said in unison.

"Nothing."

"Whatever. And the only thing that could make me happy is Troy." Sharpay said in a love struck type of way.

"Oh yeah. I would know!" Ryan said in _that_ type of way.

"Shut the hell up!" Just then Sharpay punched Ryan in his back.

"Hey don't hit your brother. He's still recovering."

"Dad, he won't recover from brain damage." Sharpay said.

"Do you want to be grounded even more?"

"No."

* * *

Finally what seemed like an eternity, the three Evans' arrived home. Sharpay quickly ran to the phone and tried to call Troy but the line was busy. She looked in her mother's room and saw her talking on the phone.

_Damn it! _Sharpay slowly walked back to her room starting to get undressed so when she reached her room all she has to do is put on her PJ pants and change into her PJ shirt.

When she reached her room she looked up only to find Troy looking over her balcony. Like he was waiting for her or something.

She opened the doors that leaded outside. "Troy? What are you doing here?"

Sharpay startled him, causing him to jump. "I got bored so, I came to see you."

"My big teddy bear." Sharpay and Troy started making out.

"Sharpay where's my…my…oh my!" Ryan said as she saw the two teens basically going at it on the balcony.

Sharpay realized that Ryan was watching them in gross-outness.

"Ryan! What are you…"

"I was going to ask you where you put my shampoo but it looks more like I got front row seats to a animal show."

"Hey. Like I said you're just jealous. It's in your room." Sharpay said with a smirk on her face.

"Your lucky I don't tell on you"

"Tell on me for what?"

"For having Bolton over late. At. Night." Ryan said getting closer to Sharpay's face.

"Where? I don't see Troy anywhere." Sharpay said, like she was playing a game.

"What do you think, I'm dumb? He's right…" When Ryan picked his head up away from Sharpay to point to Troy, he wasn't there. "You win this round, little girl."

"Considering I got more then you'll ever have, I think just my mind is the little girl part." And with that Sharpay kicked Ryan out, slamming the door on his face.

For the rest of the night, Ryan stayed up thinking of a new plan to get rid of Troy…and to get a girlfriend. Finally he gave in and when to bed.

* * *

The next day, Ryan decided he wanted to eavesdrop on Sharpay's conversation. He picked up the phone that was in his room and carefully took it of the hook so it would make any noise.

"So whatcha doin sexy?"

"_Dancing, watching TV. Being bored"_

"_Oh. What do you want to do today?"_

"_IDK what do you want to do today."_

"_Um spend lots of time in a bedroom."_

"_Oh, I like your thinking Bolton."_

Ryan stood in his room with a grossed-out expression on his face. And hung up the phone.

"Mental pictures. Mental pictures. Ahhh!" Ryan was pacing around his room holding his head. When Sharpay was finally done with her conversation with, obviously, Troy, she went to go see what Ryan was up too.

When she reached his room she saw hi sitting in a corner hugging his knees saying, "Mental pictures".

"What _are_ you doing?" Sharpay said walking towards him.

"Ah! D-d-don't come any closer." Ryan said trying to get further back into his corner even though he was as far back as possible.

"What? Oh no did you see mom and dad again?"

"No. Ah! You made those come back to." At this point Ryan was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Well then what's your deal?"

"You! You and Troy. With the making out last night…and the phone with the talking..."

"Wait! You were listening to me and Troy's conversation? You're lucky I don't kick your ass right now!"

"I couldn't help it."

"I'm just gonna let you sit there. Want to know why? Cause you're not worth the beating."

With that Sharpay left Ryan's room with a smirk on her face. It was time for fun. Sharpay had, once again, another brilliant idea.

**TBC**

**Well? Whatcha think about his chappy? Oh and for you wonderer's Ryan gets really creped out when he sees or mentally pictures on of his family member's naked in any way.**

**Well R&R, well I guess since you got this far without not reading it, you don't have to read it again, just review. So I guess you should R now**

**Hehe**

**-Lauren**


	6. Yet another plan

Disclaimer- see chapter 1

**Disclaimer-**_** see chapter 1**_

Summery-This story is a happy story with a happy beginning and a happy end. I felt like doing something happy for once.

Your point is?…

Chapter 6- yet another planPreviously…

"_Wait! You were listening to Troy and I conversation? You're lucky I don't kick your ass right now!"_

"_I couldn't help it."_

"_I'm just gonna let you sit there. Want to know why? Cause you're not worth the beating."_

_With that Sharpay left Ryan's room with a smirk on her face. It was time for fun. Sharpay had, once again, another brilliant idea._

Later that day Troy came over. Sharpay told him her plan and he agreed.

"So…what do I do?" Questioned Troy.

"Umm… Okay I got it! In about five minutes your going to walk out with your hair slightly messed up and your shirt on inside out with lip gloss on you neck." Answered Sharpay.

"Um lip gloss?"

"I wear lip gloss all the time. La-duh!"

"Why not lip_stick_?"

"'Cause I don't wear that. What don't you understand?"

"Nothing, I got." Troy whined.

"Good now get ready."

"What are you gonna do?"

"You'll see now get ready!"

"Alright no need to yell."

About ten minutes later Sharpay instructed Troy to go down into the kitchen and pour two glasses of orange juice and act natural.

As Troy entered the kitchen he put on a smile too big for his face.

"What are you grinning for Bolton?" Scoffed Ryan as he ate his chicken Parmesan.

"Oh nothing." Troy said as he swung open the refrigerator door.

Ryan sat there staring at Troy for five seconds and then dashed up to Sharpay's room.

_Plan: Get Ryan back was now in full effect_ Troy thought to himself.

Ryan arrived at Sharpay's door out of breath. Sharpay quickly pulled the covers over her.

"What…were you…two doing…in…here?" Ryan said trying to catch his breath

"I see you can run again…"

"Answer me!"

"You really wanna know?" Ryan shook his head. "You _really_ wanna know?" At this point Sharpay was stalling so Ryan would get madder.

"Yes, yes just tell me!"

"Okay you asked. Well first Troy and me were making out on the balcony again cause I thought it was hot. Then we brought it to the bed! And it got more hot and then…"

"Wait! Stop I don't wanna hear it anymore!"

"Shut up I'm trying to tell you what we did, then it turned into something else!"

"Aaaaaahhhhhh" Ryan screamed as he ran out of Sharpay's room covering his ears.

Sharpay sat there laughing her head off. Troy walked in Sharpay's room laughing his head off too. (Troy waited outside the door until Ryan ran out). After Troy and Sharpay got cleaned up Casey walked in.

"What was all that screaming?" said Casey

"Oh just Ryan." Giggled Sharpay.

"May I ask why?"

"Oh, cause we freaked him out." Added Troy.

"Oh." Whispered Casey as she walked out the room. (You have to remember Casey has a soft voice)

Back in Ryan's room, he was sitting in the same place and position as earlier.

"Mental pictures, mental pictures, mental pictures." Once again, sobbed Ryan.

Casey saw Ryan huddled up in the corner so she decided to talk to him.

"Um… Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?!" Shouted Ryan. Making Casey jump.

"Not really. What happened?"

"Sharpay and Troy…_well_"

"Well, what?"

"Um…they um…I think…lets just say, went at it"

"You mean they…?"

"Yup. Ahhh more mental pictures!"

"Okay just calm down and I'll…um, go talk to them." With that, Casey went to go talk to Troy and Sharpay.

"Knock- knock." Casey whispered as she slipped through the door.

"Wasup dawg." Sharpay said as she spotted Casey making her way through the door.

"Hey it's Cas-ay." Blurted out Troy. (**A/N: I think Troy caught the crazy too.)**

"Hey." Casey replied quietly. "Um can I talk to you two?"

"Sure." They both said simultaneously.

"I kinda found Ryan in his room crouched in a corner sobbing and saying, "Mental pictures". He thinks you guys…ahem…had, you know."

Troy and Sharpay smiled at each other and then replied finishing each others sentence,

"We wanted to pull a prank on Ryan," Started Sharpay

"So he'd leave us alone,"

"He was spying on our conversation,"

" So Sharpay came up with a genius plan,"

"To pretend like we did it,"

"So he'd freak out,"

"And do what he's doing now. I think he learned his lesson, right Troy?"

"I think you're right." Casey stared at them for a couple of seconds and added,

"You do know he could be traumatized from this for the rest of his life?"

"Trust me he saw mom and dad go at it. I think he's fine." Reassured Sharpay.

With that Casey walked out of the room still gathering what just happened. Troy and Sharpay started to play twister again.

Troy left after twenty games of twister so that Sharpay doesn't get in more trouble.

About three seconds after Mr. Evans walked through the door, Ryan was clinging on to his father's leg sobbing.

"Oh father it was horrible, just horrible!" Cried Ryan in a very _horrible_ British accent.

"What, what's horrible Ryan?" Asked his father tiredly.

"What Sharpay did, She –sniff- she killed lassie. Oh poor lassie." Added Ryan in a horrible Texan accent.

"_What?!_ Ryan get up and tell me what's going on."

"Well Sharpay and Troy did a bad thing." Whined Ryan like a little kid.

"What did they do that was so bad that you had to cling on to my leg and cry with a different accent."

"They…um…they did "It"."

"What! Sharpay get down here now!" Vince called out **(A/N: I finally gave him, a name!)**

A few seconds later Sharpay came sliding down the banister. "Was good son?" Replied Sharpay in her "street talk".

"Ryan told me you and Troy had sex. Is that True?"

Sharpay started laughing. "Well you see what had happen was, Ryan here" Sharpay pointed to Ryan "Decided he wanted to spy an me and Troy's phone conversation so, what I did was came up with a plan to pretend that was did "It" so he would get freaked out and leave us the hell alone." After that Sharpay took in a large breath of air.

"Ryan?" Vince said looking down on his son who was still attached to his leg, "Is that true?"

"Yeah." Sighed Ryan.

"I told you to let your sister have her privacy didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sorry for what you've done" Just then Sharpay started to hum the song _What_ _I've done_ by Linkin park **(A/N: last one- Linkin park is my favorite band!)**

"Yeah"

"Good now go to your room…or get yourself a girlfriend please. I worry about you." And with that Vince walked to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Sharpay-2, Ryan-zip." Sharpay said.

"Shut up."

TBC

**Wasup folks! I left you guys a lot of author's notes so I don't have much to say except review Pleeze!**

**Oh and I'm going to be updating really soon!**

**-Lauren**


	7. Back 2 skool

Disclaimer- see chapter 1

**Disclaimer-**_** see chapter 1**_

Summery-This story is a happy story with a happy beginning and a happy end. I felt like doing something happy for once.

Your point is?…

Chapter 7- Back 2 skool

Previously…

"_Are you sorry for what you've done" Just then Sharpay started to hum the song What I've done by Linkin park __**(A/N: last one- Linkin park is my favorite band!)**_

"_Yeah"_

"_Good now go to your room…or get yourself a girlfriend please. I worry about you." And with that Vince walked to the kitchen to get something to eat._

"_Sharpay-2, Ryan-zip." Sharpay said._

"_Shut up."_

Today is the day that Ryan, Sharpay, and Troy get to go back to school. It's Friday, which makes their lives easier.

"Sharpay it's time to get up. We have to go back to school remember." Called out Ryan, waking Sharpay out of a peaceful sleep.

"Hmm shut up." Grumbled Sharpay. After about ten minutes later, Sharpay pried herself out of bed followed by her daily routine: Shower, take a half an hour to find something to wear, frustrate everybody, do hair and make-up, eat breakfast, break _fast_ around the house (run around the house screaming), frustrate people more, and finally go to school.

Sharpay and Ryan found themselves at school quite early, Troy as well.

"It looks like that whole "fall and get hurt" thing made us attached to getting to school early." Sharpay said breaking the silence between the three of them.

"Yeah." Troy and Ryan agreed.

The three teens made their way into the school slowly. Once they walked in the building, they split in different directions to go to their lockers. After fixing up everything in her locker, Sharpay made her way to Troy's locker, made out for five minutes, and headed to class with him.

Taylor was in the classroom studying (She always goes to school early to study) when she noticed Troy and Sharpay walking through the door.

"Sharpay! Troy! How are you guys?!" Shrieked Taylor, giving them a hug. Taylor hugged Troy then Sharpay and then out of the clear blue sky Sharpay turns around and hugs Troy.

"Uh…Why are you hugging him? I know you two. You guys were most likely making out most of your time off." Added Taylor.

"Yeah, but he's so soft." Whispered Sharpay in a love-struck type of way. Taylor and Troy just stared at her.

Ryan walked into the classroom finding Sharpay clutching onto the back of Troy's shirt, tight and him looking down at her.

"What'd you do to my sister?!" Shouted Ryan storming towards them.

"Huh?" Troy said trying to turn to Ryan and not succeeding considering Sharpay had a very tight grip on him.

"You heard me!"

"What?! No! Huh?" Troy babbled confusedly.

"Why is she hugging you like that?" Ryan said pointing to Sharpay.

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"_Right_ like I'd believe you Bolton."

"It's true…"

"Yeah, I'll believe you when pigs start to fly." Scoffed Ryan.

Just then a large, pink figure flew right passed the window, catching everybody's attention. Kelsi ran over to the window to investigate what everybody just witnessed and clearly saw a pig flying across the sky.

"You wont believe this but pigs _are_ flying." Kelsi said.

"Oh you've gotta be shittin' me!" Screamed Ryan just as Ms. Darbus walked into the class. Ryan quickly covered his mouth with both of his hands hoping that Ms. Darbus didn't hear him.

"Ah your first day back and you already have detention Mr. Evans. It's a shame." Said Ms. Darbus placing her stuff on her desk.

"What?! No! Come on! Can I please not have detention?" Pleaded Ryan almost dropping to his knees and begging like a peasant.

"Sorry Mr. Evans but profanity will not be used in this classroom understood?"

"Yes." Ryan said, and then started muttering to himself.

"Sharpay-3, Ryan-nada." Whispered Sharpay to her angered brother. He just gave her a "shut the hell up" look.

For the rest of the day, pigs flew through the sky and some even banged into the school windows. This mad it hard for the teachers to teach.

After school Troy had basketball practice so Sharpay tagged along.Watching Troy play made Sharpay want to go back to her balcony with him. Sharpay never loved that balcony as much as she does now.

Finally after two hours of practice, Troy and Sharpay went to his house. They hung out in his room most of the time then Sharpay suggested that they should make out in the living room because they could easily get caught and it'll be fun. Troy agreed to yet another one of Sharpay's plans.

Pulling away from Sharpay, Troy asked out of the clear blue shy, "Hey Sharpay, why do you get to make all the plans?"

"Cause I'm smarter than you." Sharpay said with a smile.

"_Right_." Troy started to kiss Sharpay again. A few minutes later Coach Bolton came home. He walked into the door very quiet for his size. He was tall and slightly husky and the floors were wooded near the front door so…

"Troy! Where are you…" Coach Bolton shouted as he walked through the door heading towards the living room. He stopped in his tracks because he saw the two teens pull away from away from each other so fast, it could make you dizzy. He kew what they were up to.

"What were you two…never mind." Coach Bolton said as he walked away. Sharpay just giggled while Troy shook head trying not to smile but failed miserable.

Troy and Sharpay decided to take the make out session to her house. Worst idea ever. When they arrived at the Evans mansion, Ryan came up with a plan to trap Troy's car in a cage, which he built out of wood so Troy drove through it causing it to shatter in millions of pieces. Then, he put goo on the floor hoping that it'll make them get stuck but Troy and Sharpay just walked over it. Then…

"Ryan!" Sharpay called out looking down at a large whole in the back yard that was set up to look like nothing was there so someone would fall in. The backyard had beautiful green grass so the pile of sticks and leaves wouldn't fool even the dumbest of the dumb.

"Yes dearest sister of mine?" Ryan called out from the window cynically.

"What is this?" Sharpay said pointing to the pile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ryan said playing dumb.

"This!" Sharpay said waving her hands around indicating the pile again "Do you actually think _this_ is gonna fool me?"

"I still don't know what you're talking about." With that Ryan pulled his head back on the window and walked away.

Sharpay shot her ice queen glare at where Ryan's head once was and then went on with her day.

Troy and Sharpay made out for another ten minutes outside then went up to Sharpay's room and played monopoly.

Back in Ryan's room, Ryan was devising yet another plan to break his sister's and her boyfriends relationship. No one knew why he hated them together.

"I should…no. Maybe…nu-uh. How about…not. Thinking of evil plans is hard…hard…lot's of things are hard, hmmm." Ryan thought getting an idea."Now about that girlfriend thing…"

Back in Sharpay's room Troy and Sharpay were still playing monopoly. Troy was laying on his back looking at the ceiling while Sharpay tiredly read a chance card.

"Go to jail" Sharpay said slowly "Ugh again."

"Give up, this game was purposely made to keep people playing for hours on end. Basically it **never** ends." Troy said sitting up to lean on his elbows.

"I…must…win." just then Sharpay dramatically dropped on her back playing dead.

Troy slid over next to Sharpay and gently kissed her. When Troy felt Sharpay starting to kiss back he raised his hand and placed it on the back of her neck. Sharpay then swung her arm around Troy's neck. Then the kiss turned into a balcony scene kiss. You can't possible call it a kiss.

Troy stood up, swooped Sharpay into his arms, and then walked over to the bed, without breaking contact with their lips.

A few seconds later, Ryan came bursting through the door with a odd looking toy gun in his hands, a scarf around his head, and camouflage colored clothes on.

Troy and Sharpay pulled away from each other just as fast as they did when Coach Bolton found them making-out.

"WHAT?!" Sharpay yelled, standing up.

"Say ello to my lil friend!" Just then Ryan started to shoot pebbles at Troy and Sharpay.

"Ow…damnit Ryan…stop!" Sharpay said trying to deflect the miniature rocks that were being shot at her.

"Yeah…stop dude." Troy added.

"Not until you two break up!" Ryan retorted.

"NO!" The two teens answered in unison. When Sharpay finally got a pillow to block the pebbles, she ran over to Ryan. Sharpay grabbed the end on the gun on pushed in backwards causing it to hit Ryan where the sun don't shine. He fell to the floor in pain, Sharpay jumped on top of Ryan kicking him and punching him like there was no tomorrow. Troy decided to let Sharpay beat him this time.

Vince arrived home hearing screaming and yelling coming from upstairs. His first thought was that Sharpay and Ryan were killing each other. When he finally got to the top of the steps, he saw that his thoughts were right. Vince grabbed his daughter and pulled her away from her brother.

"What were you thinking?" Shouted Vince

"He came running into my room with a friggin pebble gun, shoot at me and Troy!" Sharpay shouted back.

"So you try to kill him?"

"Ya know what, yeah, I was." Sharpay said agreeing to her father's word.

"Well then young lady, you're grounded until I say you're not."

"FINE!" Sharpay shouted as she stormed to her room.

Vince just shook his head in disappointment. Then he said helping his son off of the floor, "You've got to stop getting beat up by girls, son. It's…just not right."

Ryan looked at his father with a surprised look on his face. "Well if you don't love me then fine!" Ryan shouted storming to his room also. Vince felt dumbfounded.

"It's like I have two daughters." Vince said in disappointment.

Back in Sharpay's room, Troy and Sharpay were playing their favorite game, Twister.

"Right hand on…" Sharpay said trying to keep her balance.

"Sharpay!" Shouted a booming voice as her door swung open and crashed against the wall sending Troy and Sharpay falling to the floor.

"Oh c'mon Ma! We almost beat the game!" Sharpay whined.

"Uh Sharpay? Y-you can't beat the game. That's not what type of…"

"I know that!" Sharpay said cutting off Troy.

"Why did you beat up your brother again?!" Sighed Mr. Evans leaning up against the doorframe.

"Cause! Dumb ass over there…wherever he is, decided to come in here and shoot pebbles at me and Troy." Retorted Sharpay.

"Do not curse in _this_ house every again! Do you here me?" At that, Sharpay got up and walked out of the house with Mrs. Evans and Troy following her. Sharpay opened the front door and ran out of the house.

"Fine then." Sharpay said crossing her arms across her chest, "that stupid little shit that you gave birth to shot pebbles at me and Troy so if _you_ don't do anything about it then _I _damn sure will. Got it, _mom_." Sharpay shouted.

"What did I say about cursing?"

"Wow you seriously need your eyes checked 'cause the last time I checked, I believe I'm _outside_! Therefore I have the right to say what I want cause you said, and I quote: "Do not curse in _this_ house every again" unquote, that means I can curse when I not in the house so there."

Sarah, Sharpay's mom, stood there, looking at her daughter feeling dumb struck. **(A/N: yay I gave her a name too!)**

"That's what I thought." Sharpay said entering the house and putting on a ha-I'm-right-and-your-wrong smile on.

TBC

**Okay there you have it, chapter 7. The plot to this story is Ryan is trying to break up Troy and Sharpay's relationship just so you new comer's know!!**

**Well pleeze review and all that jazz.!!**


End file.
